funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
FunOrb Wiki talk:Wikia Gaming Newsletter
In light of this recent newsletter, does anyone think it would make sense to change our Pagetitle? I was thinking, "$1, the FunOrb Wiki - FunOrb achievements, level walkthroughs, and guides" Comments? TimerootT • C • 00:44, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, even though this wiki's already pretty high on Google's FunOrb-related searches. And if we can't think of a good title (to replace the "$1") it could just be "The FunOrb Wiki - FunOrb achievements..." 19118219 Talk 03:48, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::$1 is replaced by the name of the page you're viewing. I think "$1 - FunOrb Wiki" as currently is better than "$1, the FunOrb Wiki" to start the title because a comma makes people think that there's a related clause coming up. There's little point listing "achievements" as a keyword because it already appears in well over half of our page titles. I suggest everyone check out to see how people are currently finding it and then we can consider which searches we want to target. (PS the Spanish translation of that page is awful). OrbFu 08:31, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::Ohh, right. Reading the Pookapedia example I though we were going to come up with a "witty title" like that to replace the $1. ::::Well, I find we should probably try to advertise Arcanists a bit more then. Perhaps "$1 - FunOrb Wiki - Arcanists and other FunOrb Games, including walkthroughs and guides!" It's a little long, but I'm not sure how we'd best shorten it. TimerootT • C • 00:33, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::"$1 - FunOrb Wiki - Arcanists information, FunOrb walkthroughs"? Or do we want to say that we're already doing well for Arcanists and focus on something else? It's irritating that the Webtools page doesn't show us the full list. OrbFu 07:10, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think Arcanists has too much attention as it is on FunOrb.com. And if you Google "Arcanists" we're third. 19118219 Talk 07:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::And only beaten by FunOrb itself. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:50, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I just searched for "Armies of Gielinor" on google - we're on the second page. I also discovered that someone created a wiki for the game. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:13, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Created and did nothing else, it seems. That wiki's even deader than Unfunorb. OrbFu 08:38, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Reviving - I noticed someone changed our title to "Games, coins, and members". Frankly, I think this is horrible. None of them are descriptive in the least. I propose "$1 - FunOrb Wiki - Armies of Gielinor, Arcanists, and walkthroughs galore!" Kinda corny, but I feel it works it all in well. TimerootT • C • 01:57, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::I agree that Games, coins, and members is horrible, but I think Armies of Gielinor, Arcanists, and walkthroughs galore! is still pretty bad. Perhaps something like Arcanists, Armies of Gielinor and Achievements? I'm not entirely happy with this suggestion, because we aren't just about Arcanists and AoG, but they are currently the most popular FunOrb games, so I think it makes some sense. I think Achievements is important enough to include. I'd be happy to consider any other suggestions though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:05, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, as we mentioned earlier, we already have achievements as a very strong keyword. Searching "funorb achievements", "funorb arcanists achievements", "arcanists achievements", "armies of gielinor achievements" and "funorb armies of gielinor achievements" we're rank #1. For "funorb aog achievements", we're #9. For "aog achievements", we're #38. For both "armies of gielinor" and "arcanists", we're #2 (funorb itself is #1). For "aog", we're >#50. I feel we don't need achievements in our title, or arcanists. We might want to include Armies of Gielinor &span style="display:none;">aog or something, if that works in the title. Thoughts? TimerootT • C • 03:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC)